


The Doctor's room

by Niatrib



Series: Three rooms [4]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-03
Updated: 2011-12-03
Packaged: 2017-10-26 20:07:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/287349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niatrib/pseuds/Niatrib
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The hunt for the Doctor’s room</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Doctor's room

**Author's Note:**

> This is the fourth story set in an AU, which follows the relationship between the Doctor and Jack Harkness.

Waking up with the Doctor in his bed the next morning was a surprise as Jack had half expected the time lord to realise that it was all a big mistake, but the Doctor was still holding him tightly and Jack felt no desire to move anytime soon. The sound of the twin heartbeats below his head should have seemed strange but Jack found comfort in them.

“You awake?” The Doctor questioned voice slightly rough from sleep.

“Mmmm.” Jack said not wanting to say anything,

“Good, up you get then.” The Doctor said shifting Jack off of him and climbed to his feet, Jack had a few seconds to enjoy the Doctor nude before the time lord pulled his clothes back on.

“Wouldn’t you rather stay here?” Jack questioned sitting up and giving the Doctor his most inviting look.

“Maybe but there’s lots to do and not as much time as we need.” The Doctor said hauling Jack to his feet this time and giving him a quick kiss before darting out the room. Muttering to himself Jack grabbed clothes and stalked down the corridor to one of the bathrooms so he could clean himself up and once he was satisfied with the way he looked he went to find his Doctor who was waiting impatiently for him in the control room.

~*~  
Later:

Laughing Jack staggered through the door of the Tardis and leant against the wall as tears rolled down his face. The Doctor followed him in covered in mud from head to toe a disgruntled look on his face as he glared at his lover.

“How did you not see it?” Jack asked making a valiant attempt to pull himself together and wipe at the tears on his face.

“Does it really matter?” The Doctor asked exasperated and wanting to clean up.

“How often am I likely to see you covered with mud having tripped and fallen into a large puddle?” Jack queried before starting to laugh again.

“Jack!” The Doctor said not wanting to say that the reason he had not seen the rock was the fact that he had been too busy staring at Jack’s ass.

Jack was still trying to get his laughter under control when the Doctor stalked out the control room back straight and giving the impression of an offended cat. It took a little while longer before Jacks laugher ran its course but once he had sobered up he realised he had a problem he didn’t know where the Doctor was, well in a shower was a good guess but Jack had never seen the Doctor in the shower so guessed he used one nearer his bedroom Jack had a plan step 1: find the Doctor and his bedroom.

Leaving the parts of the Tardis that he usually used Jack hunted for his lover, he had a vague idea where the Doctor slept but had never truly hunted for it until now. Luckily for Jack he could hear off-note singing from somewhere and he followed that. By the time that Jack had managed to follow the voice long enough to be in the right area the Doctor had stopped singing and was scrubbing his hair dry while being dressed in his trousers and unbuttoned shirt, Jack’s mouth went dry and all the things he had planned to say went out of his head.

“Hello there.” The Doctor said smile in place. Jack just stared back stuck for a witty comeback. The Doctor smiled slowly grabbed Jacks hand and hauled him in for a deep kiss. Jack lost himself in the kiss only coming back to himself when he was flat on his back on the Doctors bed with his t-shirt halfway across the room and the Doctor naked on top of him. Deciding that this was really not fair of him Jack set about making sure he was in the same state of undress as his lover.

Pressing Jack down into the mattress the Doctor was sure he was going out of his mind, it had been several lifetimes since he had indulged like this but he could not deny the way he felt about Jack and how much he wanted him in his bed. Jack was beneath him legs spread and face flushed exactly how the Doctor wanted him. Leaning down and kissing Jack deeply the Doctor ground down against his lovers body.

As he forced his partners legs to move apart the Doctor heard a whimper from Jack and felt the slight lift in Jack’s hips as he begged wordlessly.

“You want this?” The Doctor questioned one finger trailing back between his lovers legs.

“God yes.” Jack replied trying to spread his legs even more. Grabbing for the lube, which he’d placed near to hand, the Doctor slicked up his fingers and began to slowly prepare his lover. Jack encouraged him with sighs and groans and once he was pressing eagerly back on the three fingers buried inside him the Doctor slicked himself up and slid inside Jack’s body for the first time. His kiss swallowed Jack’s loud groan at the deep penetration, moving together loosing all sense of rhythm the pair were lost in each other. Moving faster knowing he was close the Doctor let all his barriers drop for the first time in several lifetimes and let Jack see everything that he was or had ever been, feeling Jack’s acceptance and love in response the Doctor came so hard he blacked out.

He’d managed to stagger out the room and find something to clean them up with and now he was lying next to the Doctor again. The time lord had not really woken since he’d passed out inside of Jack, he’d woken enough to pull Jack close then had fallen asleep again. Jack was content and gradually falling asleep, the Doctor had spoiled him for anyone else with that one time, feeling the time lords thoughts and some of his memories had been amazing, the fact that the Doctor saw all he was and loved him just the same. Finally falling asleep Captain Jack Harkness former con-man promised yet again that he would not leave the Doctor again until the day he died.


End file.
